The Art of Children
by Mekina
Summary: Jean makes a mistake, and suddenly, there are 8 cute little 5 year olds. Does Magneto have a twisted plan? How much chaos can these mutants cause? ROMY, KIOTR, LORO, and maybe some tiny KONDA, but its harder than it looks!
1. Chapter 1

Jean was frozen to the spot. She was unsure of how it happened, but she new it was a certain couple of scientists fault.

Recently Forge and Dr. McCoy had been working on a project that used similar technology to Cerebro that enhanced certain mutants' powers. The Professor had described it as getting a glimpse into the future evolution of a certain x-gene. Jean had wanted to be the first to try it out, wanting to see where telepathy and telekinesis would go in a few generations. Unfortunately, this happened.

"Ms. Grey! Are you alright?" Dr. McCoy raced out of the observation room towards the recently graduated high school student. Scott and Forge followed quickly after, knowing that the confrontation of events had not even broken the surface.

"WHAT did I DO?" Jean screamed at them. "Look at this! How the hell did I do that? There is no way telepathy can do that! Even in an advanced state!"

Forge pulled out a small pocket computer and started franticly crunching numbers while Scott and Dr. McCoy tried to calm the frantic woman. She had long past whipped off the strangely shaped helmet that now lay abandoned on the floor not far away.

"Acording to these calculations you managed to use you're telekinesis and focused telepathy to create some sort of... time.. space... blob.. thing."

"Forge! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scott was frustrated. The poor technician flinched at the anger.

"Scott, as... complicated as this situation is, I believe the how and what are not the prominent issue at the moment. Don't you agree?" The Professor had just rolled into the lab and the interesting situation. Through his steepled fingers a comical grin crossed his face. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's just, this can't be right? And what do we do with them until Forge can reverse this?"

"As trying as this may be, it is no different than a battle out in the field. We must do this as a team. Let us begin with Jean. Jean, do you remember what happened right before it happened?"

"Umm... I remember Logan and Gambit bickering, Kitty flirting with Piotr, Rogue, Storm, and Wanda all yelling at Kurt about a bad smell, and I just wanted them all to be quiet. I was in the middle of threatening them with.." Jean trailed off. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her head. "No, no no no no no no!"

"Jean, please tell us what is going on," the Professor rolled closer, placing a comforting hand on the girl's arm.

"I... I was saying that if they didn't all shut up... I was going to make them all believe they were... 5 years old for the rest of their lives. Professor I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was nervous and stressed and they were all just yelling at me!"

"My, dear, it is understandable, but now we do have to face the events placed before us."

Someone groaned and a few others followed. Jean looked scared out of her mind and Scott had gotten quite pale.

"I see they're waking up."

"Professor... what do we do with them?" Scott whispered to the older gentleman, never taking his eyes off the group in front of them.

One moved all the way up, her auburn hair was swaying by her waist and a white streak was identifiable. She looked around and spotted the others staring at her. She walked shyly to the red-head and pulled on the corner of her white blouse.

"Jean. Jeanie, I'm hungry. Can I have fishy please?"

"Rogue?"

"Yes ma'am?" She said politely, her southern manners shining through.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Ummm, no, ma'am. Mistah Scott? Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"Umm..." Scott was speachless. This girl, this _girl_ was Rogue. But Rogue was 18 years old. This girl was hardly 5.

"Scott, to answer you're question, we take a lesson in childcare. We get the opportunity to baby sit."


	2. Chapter 2

As the rest of the affected started to wake up, Dr. McCoy gave them a quick check-up and then allowed the Professor to take them upstairs to play in the rec room. The bunch were so confused that none hardly made a sound. Scott and Jean were in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone while keeping an eye on the now 5 year olds who were the repercussions of a failed experiment.

"Okay, so what do they remember?"

"The Professor said that they all knew who we were and who the others were but they don't remember really anything else. They know this is their home, Kurt knows he and Rogue are related, and they all have faint traces of who the other kids are."

"Jean, what are we going to so with them?"

"Well they don't see us as enemies. I mean, even Rogue is trusting us, which is a first."

Scott laughed. "I have to say that was cute. I never thought our resident goth could have been such a cute kid."

"I do like her much better this way," Jean said, a smile stretching across her face. The sandwiches were done and Scott and Jean moved everything to the table.

"Do you want to go get them?"

"Go ahead Jean. I'm going to set up the booster seats the Professor got for them."

Jean walked into the re room where most of the kids were just wandering around playing with the toys the Professor had procured. _He managed that rather quickly_, she pondered. Rogue was reading Barnyard Dance sitting with legs crossed in the corned by the bookshelf, Logan and Remy were playing with trucks and hot wheels, Ororo was watching the weather channel, Wanda and Kurt were playing with dolls (Jean giggled a little at this and mental promised she would tease him about it later), Kitty had found the kitchen set (_We will need to make sure she finds something better to play with before she gets any ideas,_ Jean thought), and Piotr was curled up in a corner sleeping in his metal form. Surprised, Jean made a note to figure out if they still had all their powers.

Clearing her throat, Jean tried to get their attention. She hadn't really had a lot of experience with kids being mostly raised in the institute where the students were at least 7 or 8 years older than this. None of the kids paid attention. A little bit louder, she tried again. Finally, Jean gave up trying to be polite. "Lunch is ready, please go have a seat at the ta..."

A rush of little feet had bolted the minute there was any mention of food. Scared of stepping on them, Jean quickly flew up to the ceiling letting them all run by. Sighing, she went to follow the herd, but noticed one person had not moved. She was still sitting there, the book that had been in her hand had been replaced by another, this one something about cars.

"Rogue?"

"Yes'm?" she said meekly. Her bright green eyes were wide and slightly scared looking. Jean was reminded of when they first found her, running away and fighting back. It had been years ago, but the memory reminded her that Rogue was a child, and the slightest slip of words could injure her emotionally and cause her to bolt. Even with the memories gone, there were still instincts to be worried about. The fight or flight was not something she wanted to see the hard way.

"Roguey, aren't you hungry?" Jean said, making her way towards the girl and lowering herself to sit next to her.

"Ummm, yes ma'am, but... there were so many people, and... and I was scared." After saying this, the little girl climbed into Jean's lab and hugged her neck. Shocked, Jean instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Sweetie, I promise you no one is going to hurt you. And I'll be right there to protect you, just in case."

Big, innocent eyes starred up at the telepath. "Pwomise?

"Promise. Now come on, before you're brother eats everything," Jean joked. Rogue laughed and raced to the kitchen, Jean not far behind. This child, she was almost nothing like the older Rogue. She was so sweet and trusting, and despite the fact that in their older years Rogue hated her, as a 5 year old girl, Rogue not only liked Jean, she trusted her. How could a 5 year old goth girl with the inability to touch be so... adorable?

It was then that it hit her, Rogue had touched her. And nothing happened. Maybe these kids hadn't developed their powers yet, she thought.

As she walked into the kitchen though, all inklings of hope was drowned out by the noise of explosions, screams, bampfs, and the sight of many floating objects flying around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple hours of wrestling with the kids to get them to bed, Jean and Scott had final resigned to cleaning the kitchen. After Kurt had started by throwing a sandwich at Wanda, the room went to chaos. Wanda and Remy had glowing projectiles, Kurt was teleporting to avoid the objects, Ororo had been using wind to blow things away from her as she was eating, Logan had used his claws to crawl up the walls, Kitty was phasing in and out screaming, and poor Piotr was in his metal form trying to sleep after scarfing his food before the battle started. To say the least, the room was a mess.

Scott and Jean had put the kids down to bed. It was only seven, but the kids had still used up a lot of energy. The Professor also helped.

Due to the situation, everyone's rooms had been slightly altered. Scott and Jean got their own rooms moved to the first floor for the time being, closer to the two rooms the children had been housed in for the moment. Piotr, Remy, Logan, and Kurt shared a room connected to Scotts, and across the hall, Jean's room was connected to the girls; Rogue, Kitty, Wanda and Ororo.

"Scott, how are we going to do this?"

"I figured you could start at the top of the dining room, I'll start in the kitchen and move my way out towards the dining room and help you out where ever you are," Scott commanded, showing just how much he loved to play the leader. Jean rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about the other X-Men. I mean, we're not ready to take care of kids! We're only kids ourselves! Scott I'm scared." Jean ran over to him and Scott wrapped her in a hug. They both reveled on this. Scott had recently turned 23, and Jean had a few months to go.

"I don't know, Jean. But hopefully with Forge, the Professor and Dr. McCoy working on it they'll be back to normal soon."

"This is all my fault," Jean moaned. "If I had just kept my thoughts under con…"

"Jean!" Scott held her at arm length, forcing her to star through his red glasses and see the faint trace of his glaring eyes. "This is not your fault. There were too many variables, and everything just… happened. You are NOT to blame"

"But, It's just…"

"No. Stop that now. You and me, we can handle this. We KNOW these kids. They're just younger versions. Despite what you may think, you can handle this. Just look at how Rogue has taken to you already? I mean, come on! It's Rogue!"

"Haha, I guess you're… at least kind of right. I can only do this with you," she smiled. They hugged each other for a bit longer before deciding to move on and start cleaning. All the while, talking about how they thought each little tyke would act in light of they're older personalities.

XxXxX

"Hank, how long until you can fix it?"

"Forge and I have analyzed it and the only variable we can find is Jean herself."

"Am I to assume then that Jean is then just required to reverse the process?"

"As far as I can tell: Yes. Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Not yet. I feel as if there are some lessons here that need to be learned. Although I do ask that forge continue working on analysis to see if anything is missing from the report, but could you please plan on helping Jean and Scott. I have full faith in their abilities, but it is still going to be a challenge."

"I will do what I can."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I kind of posted this story without much of an author commentary. Anyway. Scott and Jean ARE together in this story, but obviously they've got their hands a little full to be doing any fluff or romance at all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the plot.

So Jean has had some sweet moments with Rogue, but don't worry, Jean and Scott are NOT picking favorites. Each of the kids is special in their own way, and will have their time to shine. (Well maybe not Gambit. I mean, how do you write that guy as a kid? Just kidding. I've got my plans. MUAHAHAHAHA).

XxXxX

It was the middle of the night. Jean and Scott had turned in around eleven after scouring the kitchen and dining room. They were wiped out and ready to go to sleep. Jean crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately. Her counter part, on the other hand, tossed and turned.

Scott could hear the snores of the boys in the other room. He kept thinking about what he had told Jean earlier, about them being the same teammates, just younger. The fact was that he didn't believe it himself. They may have the same powers, but they were so… little. Even Kurt, who he didn't think could GET any younger, was so different.

He knew how uncomfortable Jean was because he felt the same way. The closest thing to a father her had was the Professor. And as much as the Professor tried, there was only so much the man could do. As a mentor he excelled, but he lacked a certain air that Scott had always believed a father needed. Hank, Piotr, even Logan would make a better father than Scott. Why had this happened?

Finally giving up on sleep, Scott rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of green and black flannel PJ pants. He didn't bother with a shirt knowing that no one else would be up. Opening the door to the other room, he quickly made sure all of the boys were still there. Counting all four heads, he wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sighing, he made himself a sandwich and poured a glass of milk. He was starring into the distance thinking about his past when a soft grumble caught his attention from the other side of the room. Scott jumped to his feet, ready to attack, when he saw the source.

"Peter, what are you doing up?" Scott scolded quietly. After he said this, Scott noticed that Piotr had red eyes and tear streaks. Scott walked over to him and kneelt down. "Peter, what's wrong, buddy?"

"I… I had a… a… "

"Did you have a bad dream?" Piotr nodded and inched a little closer to Scott. Without understanding why, Scott reached over and picked up the boy, surprised by how light he was. When Piotr was all grown up he weighed over 250 pounds, but as a child he was much less. Scott carried him to the living room leaving his late night snack behind.

Scott grabbed a book of the shelf and sat down with it. "Peter, do you want to talk about you're dream?" Shaking his head, the boy just curled up closer to Scott. The older man was struck by just how weird this was. Piotr was older than him and MUCH bigger, but here was just a child, scared out of his mind by a bad dream, and all Scott wanted to do was make him feel safe. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

Piotr nodded and listened to the book Scott had pulled out; a fairy tale about a hansom prince fighting dragons, evil sorcerers, and rescuing the pretty princess. At the end of the story, Scott noticed that Piotr had dozed off and that it was still dark outside. Knowing that both of them were going to need the rest for tomorrow, Scott gingerly carried the boy to his room and laid him back down on the bed he was sharing with Kurt.

Glancing around the room, Scott couldn't help but grin at the boys. Piotr had immediately curled into a small ball while his friend sprawled out as far as his 5 limbs could go. Scott smiled, glad that the boys were so small it didn't really matter how much room they took up.

The older X-Man had to hold back a snort as he looked at the bed housing the most… well… lets just call them eccentric of the gang. Remy had one arm under his pillow with the other hanging off the bed with the company of a leg, and drooling. Logan on the opposite side was laying facing the wall, sucking on his thumb. Scott wanted nothing more than to take a picture and save it forever, but knew that, once again, it would be much harder to get any rest the next day from any of the kids. So instead he crept out of the room and finally fell asleep in his own bed. The last thought he had was about how natural it had been to comfort Piotr.


	5. Chapter 5

A curious event indeed occurs. Suddenly there begins a plot! A real one, not just the one I've been trying to pass off as a plot.

XxXxX

Jean was woken up to high pitch screaming from the other room. It took her a minute to remember what had happened yesterday and who was in the other room, but when she realized it, she bolted up and ran to the door. As she was opening it, she saw a puff of blue smoke start to fade.

"Jeje, Kurt came in and woke us up!" Kitty said in a whiney voice. This day did not start off as well as she had hoped, but what can you expect when you have 8 mutant children?

XxXxX

Scott finished getting the boys ready after Kurt's little escapade. Unfortunately for the fuzzy child, Scott had given him time out while the other boys got ready. After Piotr finished he grabbed a book and went to the rec room to read, Remy and Logan went back to the cars they had become so fond of, and after a few more minutes, Kurt promised not to go into the girls room again and he and Scott made their way to breakfast.

Hank had already started making up some bowls of cereal when everyone got there. The boys were eating quietly at the table, for which Scott was grateful, when the girls walked in. Jean had obviously had more fun getting the girls ready than Scott had. While all the boys had just gotten random colored shirts thrown on and a pair of shorts, all the girls were in some sort of pretty dress.

Kitty pranced in first wearing a bright pink sundress with spaghetti straps and a lining of frill at the bottom. Most of the boys seemed to ignore the girl, which caused her to glare and harrumph off to get her cereal. Ororo entered next in a simple yellow dress with thick straps and little suns all over it. She kept her head down and scuffed her feet until she reached the table, sitting quietly by Logan, who looked at her curiously.

Jean walked in next carrying one girl and holding the hand of the other. Wanda was in Jean's arm, her head resting on the girl's shoulder. The younger girl had chin-length brown hair that lay stick-straight. She wore a red halter-top dress with a bow tied around her waist in the back, and she was sucking her thumb. Jean gently pulled Wanda's arm so that her thumb was no longer in her mouth and set her down so that she could go sit down.

Rogue looked up at Jean and received a little push telling her it was okay to go to the table. The girl's deep blue dress similar to Ororo's, but with a lower back. Her long hair was braided with her whit-striped bangs framing her face and she was smiling slightly. Sitting down between Kitty and Wanda at the table, she dug into her favorite cereal, ignoring the mischievous look in Remy's eyes that just screamed trouble.

Kitty was going on about what her plans were for the day, something about make-up and cooking, when Scott and Jean heard it. They looked at each other already knowing who was to blame.

"REMY EXPLODED A CARD AT ROOOOOOOOOGUE!" Kitty screamed. Jean ran in to see that no one was hurt, and sighed in relief. Remy was grinning like… well a five year old with a treat. Rogue on the other hand, had a look of anger on her face.

"You are so gross! Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't want you're cooties!" Rogue yelled at Remy, who was sitting diagonally from her seat.

"Aw, come one, chere, you know you want my cooties!" Remy was surprised when the girl slid out of her chair and walked around the table, moving to stand right beside him. Remy had to twist uncomfortably to keep his eye on her, but he was starting to get a little frightened. Rogue reached up and pressed her hand to his face, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and slump onto Logan who was now growling and trying to push the guy off of him.

"Rogue!" Jean yelled. "That was not appropriate!"

Rogue looked at her with big eyes. "But he used his powers on me. I thought it only fair that I use mine on him. Besides, nobody is going to miss him!" Wanda and Kitty giggled at this, while Jean just scowled.

"Rogue I want you to go to the professors office and tell him what… you…" Jean stumbled over her words when the realization hit her. Just yesterday Rogue had touched Jean and not used her power, and yet today she had used it on Remy. "Scott, can you watch them for a minute? I need to take Rogue to see the Professor."

"Umm, Jean, but…"

"No. This is important." Jean then looked back at the kids at the table. "If any of you give Mr. Scott any trouble I will put you in an upside-down time out, got it?" All the kids nodded, not know how bad it would be, but not wanting to find out anyway. Then Jean picked up Rogue, careful not to make skin to skin contact, and walked quickly to the Professors office.


	6. Chapter 6

This was probably one of my favorite chapters to right so far. Mostly because it has a little bit of intrigue, the start to figuring out whats really going on, as well as some well meaning humor courtesy of our dear Wolverine.

XxXxX

The Professor and Jean stared at the 5-year-old Rogue who was, at the moment, playing with the bottom of her sundress. Just earlier they had discovered that the girl might have more power now than when she did when she was older.

"Rogue, could you explain to us your powers? We want to help you." The Professor, who had originally scared the girl, was speaking in a soft tone. Rogue looked up at him and smiled, realizing now that she wasn't in trouble.

"Oh! Of course, sir. See I like Jean. She makes me feel safe and happy. I don't want to hurt her. That other guy that blew up the icky card in my cereal," at this she scowled. "I just wanted him to go to sleep for a while so he wouldn't bother me. I didn't take any of his glowy stuff."

Both the Professor and Jean stared at her, shocked. Not only could this girl control the powers that her older version could not, she could control how much of anyone's energy she took! Jean who had been standing close to Rogue had to go sit down. She was in too much shock.

"Rogue," the Professor said, masking his own surprise at the revelation. "Can you explain to us how you did that?"

"Umm, well when I touched the meanie, I thought about his body and focused on the blue part of his head, which is the sleepy part. The red glowy part is his power, and the pink is his memories." As she spoke, the Professor and Jean couldn't help but be completely shocked at how much this girl knew and wondered how it happened. How everything had happened. The children, the loss of control, everything. Who WAS this girl?

"Rogue, I would like to try something. Would you like to help me?" Rogue nodded. The Professor rolled over to her and looked at Jean, knowing she would be willing to help. "Can you touch Jean and only take the red part?"

Rogue jerked her head up to the woman who she trusted more than anyone at the moment. "What if I hurt you?" Rogue's lower lip stuck out a little and without thinking, Jean kneeled beside her.

"Rogue you won't hurt me. I trust you," Jean smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rogue closed her eyes for a minute and focused on the images in her mind. In the outside world, the Professor was watching her mind as well, hoping to glimpse at what method this girl had learned for control.

Rogue gently reached out and touched Jean's face lightly. The older of the two felt a sudden pull. Her powers were being taken out of her, and yet the usual unconsciousness never followed. After a couple seconds, the youngest pulled away and opened her eyes. The two mentors starred at the girl for a minute when Jean made the first noise.

"Well?" Rogue looked over at the Professor's desk and reached her arm up, reaching for a juice box she'd had her eye on since the beginning of the meeting. Slowly, the box floated towards the girl. Rogue smiled and ignored her elders, who were lost in their own thoughts. She happily opened the juice and started drinking.

"Rogue, thank you so much for that. Would you like to go back and play now?" Xavier asked. She nodded and jumped out of the chair. When she reached the door, she looked back at Jean, waiting for her to follow. "Jean will be out in a minute, dear. Go on." One last glance behind her and Rogue was off.

"Professor, what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, Jean. What it does mean is that we both have some thinking to do. I will focus on this situation and you take care of the kids for now. I have some phone calls to make and I hope to find you some back up." Jean looked curiously at the man, but didn't ask. Instead, she wandered out of the room, wondering what this meant for the future Rogue. And what it also meant for the other kids. What had she done to them?

XxXxX

Scott was playing with Logan and Remy. The cars were making noises and every once in a while Remy would try to charge one, but always received a "Don't you dare" glare. So far, all the kids had been manageable, which was a surprise to him.

At the moment, Kitty was playing dress up with Wanda. Both were pretending to fight dinosaurs, with Kitty regularly stopping the game to tell Wanda what she was doing wrong.

Piotr was, once again, napping while Kurt tried ineffectively to bait the metal man into playing with him. After a good 15 minutes, Kurt gave up and moved to play with the girls. Ororo was painting in the kitchen quietly. So far, Scott definitely liked the mannerisms of Ororo the best.

Rogue walked in after an hour away, and immediately Remy got a scary glint in his eye. Scott looked at the boy and back to Rogue. It was obvious that just as their older selves did, the two had some sort of connection. Remy still loved to pester the girl, and Rogue obviously had no interest in him as shown m=by the debacle at breakfast.

Remy leaped up and before Scott could stop him, the child was racing towards the girl with an obvious attempt to tackle her. Kurt saw this and suddenly his brotherly protective instincts leaped into action. He bampfed into action, teleporting to his sister, and then teleporting with her to the ceiling just before the other mutant reached his destination.

Kitty was already trying to get someone in trouble by screaming at Scott aout what everyone else was doing wrong, Piotr was STILL sleeping, Remy was charging cards and flinging them at the blue one, Wanda was starting to make objects fly across the room out of boredom, and Scott had no idea what to do.

He couldn't blast them, Hank had gone to the store to pick up some more kid-friendly food, and Jean still wasn't back. Jumping up Scott grabbed Remy by the ear and dragged him into a corner, focusing on the cause of the problem first.

"Stay in the corner. NOW!" Scott yelled over the madness. He turned around to see Wanda now throwing things at Kitty to get her to stop screaming, Rogue chasing Kurt around the room trying to get back her pony tail older that he had retrieved in the madness, and Logan starting to get worked up in the corner by his cars.

Even trough all the noise, everyone heard a distinct noise that caused them to all freeze.

The man, who WAS the fierce Wolverine, had unsheathed his claws.

With a _click._

The whole room fell to the floor laughing. Including Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

I always hate fillers like these, but I actually kind of like writing them. So I have the next couple chapters written up, but I'm trying to pace myself so that if I get writers block you all aren't waiting like a year for updates. My goal is to finish this story quickly so I can just get all my thoughts out and not forget any plot points. I already have two other stories lined up, but I promised myself I would do one at a time so I didn't have a ton of unfinished stories. I know I'm not the most popular author (yet ;)) but it doesn't just happen overnight and I won't get there with a ton of unfinished stories.

Anyway, I'll put up another chapter tomorrow, maybe two. Be prepared. This is the last chapter before it starts getting INTENSE! (Or IN-TENTS if you like camping).

XxXxX

Jean wandered into the rec room and was once again, astounded by the sight before her. Everyone save for Logan was on the floor laughing. Logan had his claws out and Remy was in the official time-out corner (no surprise), but other than that, Jean couldn't comprehend the rest of the room.

Scott composed himself first and got to his feet. He slipped into his leader personality. "Logan, please put those away and clean up the cars." Logan growled and did as he was told with another _click_. This set off another round of giggles from the little ones and Jean had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing herself. "Wanda and Kitty, you two need to clean up the mess you made and after that you need to go see Jean to find out what else you have to do. Kurt, Rogue. Both of you need a time out. There is no running in the house and Kurt, while I understand that you were trying to help her, there will be no more teleporting tag in the mansion. You can only teleport when you ask and are given permission. Also, give Rogue her hair band back. After 5 minutes of time out, Rogue, you can nicely ask Jean if she is free and have her help you with your hair."

At that moment, Ororo wandered in, paint on her hands and face. She didn't say a word, but Logan looked up and blushed, looking back down at his toys, hastily picking them up. Scott was the only one to notice this exchange and grinned, vowing to bring it up later when it was just him and Logan.

"Roe, here, come with me. Lets get you cleaned up before lunch," Jean said as she grabbed the small hand in her slightly bigger one. The two walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. Ororo giggled a little and Jean looked down. "What's so funny?"

Again she giggled. "I was just remembering a song that Remy taught me."

"Oh really? And what would that song be?" asked Jean, not really sure she wanted to know.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag, Michael Jackson makes me gag, Coca-Cola mix-them up, now we're drinking 7-up. 7-up…" she paused, trying to remember the words. "Oh! Caught the flu, now I'm drinking mountain dew. Mountain dew fell off a mountain now I'm drinking from a fountain. Fountain broke so now I'm drinking plain, old, coke." Ororo looked extremely proud of herself, and even Jean had to admit it was a clever rhyme for kids.

"Did Remy teach you any others?" The younger one looked up with wide eyes and shook her head violently. Jean knew she was lying, but she wouldn't pry. After cleaning up in the bathroom, they walked back into the rec room to see that the room was once again as clean as it could get with a bunch of 5 year olds running about. Scott was reading them a story until lunch, and while Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, and now Ororo were all paying close attention, the 3 guys who were currently conscious, were not. Logan had once again blushed and stared at his feet the minute Ororo walked in, but Remy and Kurt looked like they were plotting something. They kept looking at the girls and then whisper something and giggle.

Finally Jean saw Remy pull out a small toy car and charge it. Before he had a chance to throw it at the girls sitting on the opposite couch from the boys, Jean used her powers to grab the toy, encase it in an energy bubbly while it exploded, ad then drop the charred matchbox car in the trash. Jean looked at the main culprit and motioned for him to go stand in the corner. Again.

After that, Jean moved over to the girls and started to fix their hair. She re-braided Rogue's quickly and moved on to Kitty, who got her high ponytail fixed. Then Wanda, whose short hair was too much of a mess to leave down, got two short pigtails.

After she was done, Hank walked in to say lunch was ready. 16 feet raced to the dining room to what would hopefully not be a repeat of last night's dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty! Here is a little bit of fluff, and once again, a plot surfaces!

XxXxX

Hank and the Professor rolled in to the dining room to join kids for lunch. Dr. McCoy had made mac and cheese, and in his naiveté had forgotten the group was made up of two very provocative troublemakers.

Hank laughed seeing that there was some obvious time out action going on in the dining room. Kurt was being telepathically suspended upside down, watching his friends eat their food and laugh.

"Kurt is being an example to everyone. When you disobey Ms. Jean, what happens Kurt?" Jean smiled and looked at the young boy. She was very satisfied and Scott was grinning widely.

"When we disobey Ms. Jean and cause trouble we get a time out. And hung upside down until she thinks we've learned our lesson," Kurt recited flawlessly, having obviously heard this and been forced to memorize it. The Professor broke out laughing, and rolled over to take his place at the head of the table between Wanda and Kitty.

"Kitty, what have you been doing today?" The Professor asked, knowing that the children knew whom he was, but they were not all that comfortable with him in their new situations.

This was all the invitation the young girl needed. She started explaining in excruciating detail just what she had done during the day so far. The Professor was listening intently as well as being a presence at the table. This gave Jean and Scott a chance to get some time to themselves in the kitchen. Hank and the Professor could handle them for a couple minutes.

Jean gently set Kurt down and he wobbled back to the table to finish his lunch with the others. Scott led the way to the kitchen, Jean close behind.

"I never thought it'd be this much work taking care of kids. We don't ever get a break!" Scott threw his hands up in the air, but had a hard time wiping the small smile off his face.

"Don't act so exasperated, you know you love it," Jean said, leaning against the counter across from Scott. They stared at each other, smiling. Both were asking the same question. Is this what they wanted some day? To have children of their own? The thought of marriage had risen up in conversations between the two multiple times, but it was always pushed aside. Secretly though, they both knew that there was no way anyone else could make them as happy as when they were with each other.

Sighing, Scott broke the stare, glancing back out the door towards the other group. "Have you noticed how they still kind of act like they do when they're… you know… older?"

"Yeah, like how Remy still picks on Rogue."

"And Kitty is still loud."

"And Kurt still lacks boundaries." Scott smirked at this.

"Yeah, maybe we should try that time out thing with Kurt when he goes back to normal. Hey, it may just work!"

Jean laughed. She glanced back at her friends and family. "Logan and Ororo seem to be completely oblivious to the each other, though. I mean, I know it wasn't common knowledge they liked each other before they started dating, but shouldn't there be something there? I mean all the others have something. Kitty is still trying to pester Piotr, which is not that different from when they're older."

"Oh Logan HAS noticed Ororo. Every time she walks into the room he blushes and looks down, trying to avoid her." Jean giggled after Scott said this.

"Scott, what do you think we would have been like if we were changed like them?"

"Hmmm," Scott thought for a moment. "Well you would have either been quiet and shy, or loud, bossy, and obnoxious like Kitty." Jean glared at being compared to the phaser.

"Well you would have been bossy and controlling."

Scott moved towards her in a couple steps, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jean crossed her arms and scowled off to the side, knowing if she looked the man in the eye she would give in.

"Jean," he said, smiling at her. "Jean, you know I love you no matter how bossy you are." Jean glared into his eyes this time. She was about to say something about being insulted when Scott quieted her with a kiss. Jean melted into his arms and moved her hands to play with the wisps of hair on the back of his neck.

When they pulled away, Jean sighed. "Scott, that is NOT fair. You know that when you do that I…" Just as Jean started to speak, a sound ripped through the room. It broke the two apart faster than had the Professor rolled in. The sound rang in their ears.

It sounded like their door being ripped off it's hinges…


	9. Chapter 9

Here comes the fun part! Enjoy!

Also, Thank you to all who have reviewed. This story is much more... cutesy than I'm used to writing. I think the kids do most of my work for me. It's just the idea for little 5-year-old X-men that makes people like stuff like this, not that I'm complaining. Personally though, I do prefer a little bit of plot, so here it goes. There are going to be CRAZY twists to come! Any suggestions and worries about where the story goes/is going are completely welcome. If I start to make problems for myself or bore you or do too much, let me know.

XxXxX

Jean and Scott rushed to the room where the kids were expecting the worst. The Professor had put all the kids to sleep as soon as he sensed the threat. Sighing, he started to roll into the lobby to greet their guests.

"Charles, I demand an explanation," demanded the tall graying man. Jean, Scott and Beast struck up their fighting poses. Jean had started floating in the air, Scott's hands were posed at his glasses, and Hank was on all fours, ready to attack.

"Erik, there is no need to cause a scene. This is a blessing in disguise and I wanted you and your son to be a part of it." It was then that the others saw Pietro peeking out from behind his father.

"We should have known. Professor, what are you doing, trying to get them all killed?" Scott yelled, still poised for an all out war.

"Scott, I will ask you to watch your tone and greet our guests as such. Now, the children will be waking soon and I will ask them to quietly come and join us in the rec room. I suggest we go there to talk like civilized people." Scott and Magneto glared at each other while Jean watched Pietro. The Maximoff just looked down, ignoring everyone. In all honesty he didn't want to be there. He still felt awful about betraying Wanda multiple times and this was almost pouring salt in the wound. He and his father were infiltrating the only safe place she had left.

Just as they were sitting down, the eight kids made they're way in, sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Scott and Jean were sitting on. Pietro and Magneto stood opposite the couch.

When Wanda walked in last, she looked up from the floor and saw her brother. Pietro was so surprised when she raced towards him and hugged his leg, that he just stood there and stared at her. "Wa… Wanda?"

"Troll! Pick me up, please!" She responded, using the familiar nickname. Not wanting to disobey her, he did so. She immediately nuzzled her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Troll?" Jean asked quizzically.

Pietro sighed. "When we were growing up, Wanda couldn't pronounce my name, so she called me 'Tro.' One of our nannies made the observation that it sounded kind of like she was saying 'Troll.' After that, she just called me 'Troll,' which even stuck around until we were older, but not much when she started to, you know, hate me."

"Troll, I don't hate you, I love you." Wanda looked up at her brother and he stared into her big eyes. He was stunned. He hadn't heard those words come out of her mouth in so long. It was nice.

"Charles, you have made this almost too easy. Pietro, bring your sister, were going home. We can now train her to be loyal! Oh Charles, how did you not see this coming?"

"Erik, it's not what you think."

"Charles, she is a child and by law, seeing as she is just a child and my daughter she is under MY control. Pietro, come now."

"Erik…"

"Charles…"

As the argument grew louder and even the Professor was becoming exasperated, the children started to get worked up. Kitty was screaming, Rogue was standing by Pietro, reaching for her friend, and Kurt had teleported to the ceiling to avoid he conflict. Piotr had once again fallen asleep on the floor in his metal form, and Ororo was giggling while creating a small tornado to allow her to fly up and down in the room. All the while Logan couldn't take his eyes off her, or stop blushing. Remy was all the while sneaking around the side of the room unseen, his target the young girl with streaks of white in her hair.

"Charles you WILL let me have my daughter. You have snatched her away from me with your naïve hopes and dreams for the future, but I WILL show her the truth of this world one more time and I WILL have an heir!"

This was the last straw. Jean rose into the air, her eyes red and arms wide. Scott stood up and let his eyes glow redder than Jeans, and an unexpected voice spoke up.

"You will NOT take her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone in the room turned to the white-haired mutant. Pietro held Wanda with both arms, slowly stepping away from his father. He looked slightly frightened and disbelieving at his own words. Pietro looked at the girl in his arms whose wide eyes and o-shaped mouth gave him more than enough confidence.

"Dad, you won't take her. For ONCE in her life she is happy! For once in your life can you think of someone other than yourself? This is MY sister, and I won't let you hurt her anymore. I am your son and you still tell me every single day how much you wish I was Wanda. You know what? I'm tired of the way you treat me. How you treat her. I will fight you until you have to kill me just so you won't get your hands on Wanda."

The metal-manipulator stared at his son in shock for a moment before he rose into the air and glared at the boy. "I always knew you would grow up to be a stupid brat, I blame your mother. Now, GIVE. ME. THE. GIRL!" A large toy car suddenly hit the levitating man on the head. Looking up, Magneto say a blue blur before it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Jean and Scott smiled.

"Troll," Wanda looked up at her brother, her eyes watering a little. "Don't let him take me away. I don't want to go with him. He's scary and mean and he'll send me back to that scary place." Everyone in the room, including the father, stared at the exchange. "And he said mean things about mommy, but I loved mommy. She was nice and she loved us." Pietro teared up a little at this. Neither of them knew that much about their mother, but she had to have been better than their father, they both knew that. Again, a toy car flew at Magneto's head. The older man picked up a metal ball with his powers and flung it at the blue child, but Jean stopped it without an ounce of effort.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Erik. I wanted you to get a chance to get reacquainted with your daughter, that maybe you would have some regrets as to the way you treated BOTH of your children, but as you said, some of my desires are naïve in perspective. Either you leave now of your own will or be forced to. You are powerful, but not that powerful. Do not force our hand." The Professor was glaring at his old friend, a strange sight considering how tolerating the man was. "Pietro, you are welcome to stay. To whatever extent you desire."

"Charles, you will regret this. You have now forced MY hand." With those last words Magneto flew out of the mansion. Everyone relaxed a little, and after Wanda gave her brother a big hug, she squirmed out of his arms to go play with Rogue. Kurt followed close behind, having finally detached himself from the ceiling. Kitty had stopped screaming a while ago and now was poking and phasing through the sleeping Piotr, giggling the whole time.

Jean and Scott moved to stand by Pietro, facing him. "Listen, I know we've tried to kill and maim each other before, but what you did was…" Scott tried to find the right words. He still didn't really like the guy, but he also couldn't hate him anymore either. "I guess it was kind of cool. I never knew you and Wanda had been that close."

Pietro smiled. "Yeah. We were inseparable when we were kids. That was until Dad put her away." He glanced at his sister who was having a blast playing with Rogue. "I missed her. I know this 5-year old version isn't going to last, but I still never really got to act like the older brother to her. Or any brother for that matter."

The Professor rolled over to them. "Well Pietro, like I said, You will always be welcome here. Now, why don't you come with me and we'll get you a room to stay in until you decide what you'd like to do now."

"Thanks."

"Scott, Jean, would you please stay with the kids? Also, I do believe we have a thief in the shadows."

Scott and Jean looked at each other. "REMY!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jean turned around and before she could do anything, a shaggy brown-haired head lunged itself at an unsuspecting Rogue. The whole room froze. All the kids watched in slow motion as Remy, the expert thief and mutant, landed, straddling Rogue. The girl was scared and had little time to react. A full-blown smile graced the face of the energetic (pun intended) mutant. No one said a word at first, too shocked at the audacity. Although they all should have seen it coming, they had some how hoped that a younger Remy would still be somewhat less… eccentric in his pursuits.

"Remy!" Jean yelled, but it was too late. The boy leaned down quickly, not stopping when he heard the gasps or saw the shock in the face of the girl beneath him. Remy leaned down and kissed the shocked girl beneath him straight on the lips. He stayed there for a moment not moving before Jean levitated him straight up into the air as Scott ran to Rogue, trying to conceal his own laughter at the crazy situation.

"Rogue, are you… umm… okay?" He asked. Suddenly, the girl's eyes got impossibly wider. She rolled over and pushed herself onto her hands and knees, spitting at the ground.

"Ewww, eww, eww, icky icky, gross, germs, cooties, ewwwwwwwwwww!" Even Jean had to smile. Some things, no matter what age, would never change.

Remy, who was still hanging upside down in the air, was wearing a smug grin. "That was TOTALLY worth it."

Jean moved him to the corner, keeping him steadily upside down. Pietro and the Professor had left already, going to take care of things. Hank had disappeared into the basement, which once again left Scott and Jean to babysit.

Rogue was still trying to get the stench au Gambit out of her mouth with Wanda patting her back. While distracted, Kitty had found Kurt and was playing with the kitchen set, making Kurt each whatever she cooked. Ororo was playing with small clouds she made, hiding slightly behind a couch, with Logan watching from a distance.

"Do you want to play with me?" The young African asked her audience. Logan slowly stood up from the crouch he was in and moved to sit by her, soon starting to laugh and try to catch the clouds, which Ororo expertly maneuvered to avoid his hands. The two were getting along great.

Piotr was once again curled up in a ball, fully armored. Scott couldn't help but wonder WHY he slept so much.

"Scott, I think we should start cleaning up Magneto's mess."

"You're probably right, but part of me knows he wasn't kidding when he said he'd come back. Can't we just wait until then? We're just going to have to clean up again. He'll probably make an even bigger mess."

Jean sighed. She knew he was right. This peaceful moment would only last a little while longer. Once Remy was out of his time-out, trouble was sure to follow. Not to mention that the now impending fear of Magneto was sure to be a very real mess. Either way, she knew that this day could only go on.

"Lets get cleaning anyway. Besides, we'll have to start dinner soon anyway." Jean moved to stand by Scott. Her words hung in the air. They were so normal. It didn't seem to fit at all. Scott and Jean had been abnormal all their lives, and yet here they were, standing in a living room, gazing out at a bunch of kids that they had unwittingly taken charge of. All of them had started acting kind of like a family.

Jean would never admit it out loud, but she really wanted a family. She wanted that white house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids and a dog and a cat. Even if it was only a naïve fantasy, it didn't change the fact that she wanted it. She wanted to be happy and simple. Normal was out of the question, but simple. Was that really too much to ask?

Scott was thinking about just how much had changed. Just yesterday had the big and strong Piotr come to him because of a nightmare, Scott would have said too bad, sucks for you. But staring at the children before him, he could hardly believe just how different some were compared to their counterparts. Logan was so shy and awkward. Rogue was, well, NOT normal Rogue. Even the Scarlet Witch herself managed to pull off innocent. It was almost enough to make Scott believe in actual magic. Or a god. It was insane. Yet at the same time there were those who were almost exact replicas of their older selves. Remy, Ororo, and Kurt for example. Given that Kurt was SLIGHTLY more mature in his older years, but the troublemaking never stops. Kitty and Piotr were… different. Kitty was louder, more in need of attention, but still herself. And all Piotr could do was sleep.

Sighing, Scott began to start picking up what was left of the front door, still wonder what could possibly happen next.

XxXxX

Thro Professor stared at his hands that were perched on his desk. Despite what everyone thought, even Professor X sometimes got things wrong. Erik and Charles had been friends, and one of the things they had in common despite obvious differences, was the desire to find a better life. Charles had hoped that by bringing Erik to see the kids, he would see that there was more to life AND to this fight.

Unfortunately, Charles was wrong. He understood that he could not help all the mutants in the world. He also understood that Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters was not the best environment for learning and growing for certain mutants. Although he tried, there would never be universal unity. Even staring at the youth in front of him, Charles knew he wouldn't stay for long after the threat of Magneto was gone.

"Listen, Professor X or whatever, I don't really… belong here. Wanda came because she had friends and despite what you may think, she likes being social. But me? I don't know, I just feel like I need more action. I need to have something to do. It comes with the speed."

"I understand," Charles sighed. "The least we can do though is give you a place to stay and come back to. I actually have a friend who may be in need of your services. As much as I disapprove of some of his methods, I do believe you will get along splendidly with him."

"Umm, thanks."

"Now, lets get you settled in. I have a room ready for you next to Scott's. You will be right across the hall from your sister."

"Thanks."

At this, the two rolled out, talking about what necessities he would need for the time being. After setting him up in his room, Charles began to roll to Hank's lab, while Pietro made his way back to the living room to assist in the childcare.

XxXxX

Alrighty! There was some ROMY for you, as well as Pietro beginning his journey at the mansion! It's going to be a bumpy ride, but also a lot of fun! I'm excited for the next couple chapters!

Also, while the review count is still a pretty low ration of reviews per chapter (around 2:1) I do appreciate the REALLY important numbers; how many people have subscribed to my story. I wanted to thank you all! If you have any ideas or something you would like to see more of, let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so this chapter is more geared towards the science explanation of everything. Now of course I know my theory has some issues, but it's a fiction story, so no big deal.

Also, we finally see why Piotr is sleeping all the time! YAY!

XxXxX

The Professor made his way into the lab to check on the research he had set the mutant doctor to doing. Dr. McCoy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, but jumped to his feet as soon as he saw the Professor. His faced showed a mix of excitement and confusion.

"Charles, I've found something." The large blue man raced towards his lab tables that were filled with vials, machines, and microscopes. It was obvious from the mess that the doctor had been busy.

"Hank, please explain. I am only getting strangled thoughts from your mind." The Professor rubbed his head. He tried to respect the privacy of his peers, but sometimes their thoughts were almost too loud.

"The kids, I… I can't explain it," Hank said. He was now running around the lab franticly trying to find something. "There's an anomaly in their brain functions and their blood streams." Out of breath, the man finally slid to a stop in front of one of the many microscopes.

"An anomaly?" Charles seemed to ponder this. Hank fidgeted with something on the microscope before motioning the Professor over.

"This is a sample of Piotr's genes. They are fully developed." Hank moved the microscope so the other man could see into it. Charles examined it. Having a degree in genetics and the like, knew exactly what he was looking at. Examining it for a few minutes, them man returns it to the resident genius.

"It seems you're correct. If these children were really just that, they would not have the genetics of their older selves. Are all the genetics the same?"

"No. I was comparing the two sets of genes for Rogue, and there is a difference. A huge one. Here," he said, retrieving two slides from the table, both with Rogue's name written on them. One was labeled 5 and the other 22.

After looking at both, the usually composed Professor took a sharp intake of breath. "Hank…"

"Yes, Charles, that's not a mistake of the slides. It may even be the reason that Rogue has had such a difficult time controlling her powers."

"Can we know for sure? I don't want to get the girl's hopes up. If this is what I think it is, it could mean huge leaps for her. Also, not just for her, but other mutants with uncontrollable powers." The paraplegic knew how big this was.

"I need to research it some more. It would be easier if we had the older version of Rogue as well as the younger to compare. Have you gotten anything from her brain functions?"

"They definitely differ from the Rogue we are used to, but now that I know what I am looking for it should be easier to find something helpful."

"Charles, how did this happen?" Hank stared at the man before him who was shaking his head.

"My only explanation is that by using that machine to 'boost' Jean's powers, it also partially grasped some of the Phoenix. That being said… with the Phoenix power it is not completely out of the question that it could reverse the body's aging process. I have seen research on it, though not always humane. It is a simple equation of separating certain cellular components as well as bone marrow, but that doesn't explain the children's minds. They all seem fully developed, yet there is still a child-like naïveté to them that would not be there had Jean just managed to alter their bodies."

"You don't think…" Hank had to sit down. It was not out of the question, but it was crazy.

"Hank, please continue."

"Charles, you don't think that Jean might have released… that she might have released a deeper psyche in all of them? A psyche that allows them to retrieve actions and beliefs of their childhood but that many had forgotten they had?"

They both sat and pondered the idea. It made sense. Wanda had latched onto her long-since pushed aside love for her brother. Rogue's psyche would not have carried all the trust issues as well as anger. Remy and Kurt would have, sadly, forgotten that there were such things as boundaries and rules, and Kitty would have latched onto her need for attention that she had quelled in the future.

"Charles, while I am starting to understand certain traits of the children now, if this theory is correct, what does that say about Piotr Rasputin's… shall we say sleep problem?"

"If we take this idea that each of the children is a reflection of a psyche, we must assume that Piotr's psyche is asleep. Scott mentioned something about a nightmare the child had. It could be that Piotr is only faintly connected to the psyche. I think I will try and talk with him tomorrow. It could be that during the original change his psyche was so deep in his mind that the change did not fully reach the psyche and so he is stuck somewhere between. It is a dangerous place to be, not having any personality or solid mental connection to anything."

Hank nodded and the two explored more ideas about the psyches for a while before they turned in for the night. It was late, and they both knew that tomorrow would be a big day between investigating the children more as well as the impending attack of the master of magnetism.


	13. Chapter 13

That night went much smother than the one before. Having another person to watch the kids helped a lot. Pietro was surprisingly good with the kids. Her older brother enthralled Wanda, and so Rogue often followed. Remy tried multiple times to sneak up on Rogue again, but Jean had her eye on the boy most of the time. Every once in a while though a stray card would slip by her and hit Rogue on the head.

Kitty threw a fit about taking a bath before bed, and Ororo cried when Jean made her go to bed. Other than that, the kids went to sleep quickly and Scott and Jean weren't far behind. Pietro tossed and turned for a while before dozing off into a shallow sleep, uncomfortable with the new environment still.

The next day came with too much vigor.

"JEAN! WAKE UP!"

"Mr. Troll? I'm hungry."

"Kurt! Get down from there!"

"Kitty, stop yelling, I'm awake!"

"Ororo, please don't call me that! My name is Pietro!"

"Why is Piotr sleeping?"

"Jean, pick me up!"

Scott, Jean, and Pietro were woken up to complete madness. Even the roadrunner wasn't fast enough to keep up with all 8 kids.

After an hour of wrestling with the kids to get them ready, Jean realized just how much she wanted some help right now. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of options for the time being.

Breakfast was a mess. Kurt and Remy started a food fight, and even though Jean managed to stop most of the projectiles, a few slipped through her defenses.

"Alright. The next person who throws ANYTHING will be nailed to a wall and kept there for the rest of the day. Remy, if you cause anymore problems I will make you believe you are a little girl for the rest of your life. Kurt, the same goes for you. Don't think I won't do it. I will." The room was silent. Jean's face was almost as red as her hair, and despite how funny it was, no one was going to put her threats to the test.

"Good morning everyone!" The Professor entered the room, smiling. "How is breakfast going?" A quick glance around the room told him that there had been a bit of difficulty. "Ah, I see. Well let's eat our breakfast in peace for now. Scott, I would appreciate it if you and Piotr could join me after breakfast; there is something I must discuss with you both. Jean and Pietro can handle the kids for that time."

Pietro and Jean stared at each other, both slightly scared. Jean knew they could handle it, but it was a matter of how many casualties there would be if it came to a showdown.

At the moment all the kids had seemed to settle down. Jean had no doubt that it was partly due to the Professor's influence as well as his 'influence.' Even Remy had limited himself to shooting just looks at Rogue.

It was funny to see them. Those two had so many problems, mainly being Rogue's power, but also her unwillingness to be with him. It was funny how as kids there were the same reservations. On Remy's end, he was still sorely bent on getting to the girl.

After breakfast, the Professor, Scott, and Piotr left. Scott had been carrying the boy because, once again, he was asleep. As soon as they left, though, the energy in the room spiked.

For lack of better ideas, Jean and Pietro took the kids outside. The Professor had put up what he considered a 'small' swing set, but in actuality was large enough to be it's own park. There were multiple slides on the part–metal, part-wood structure as well as a small rock wall, monkey bars, rope ladders, play houses, and swings.

Kitty immediately claimed one of the houses, while Rogue ran to the swings. Remy joined her, trying to talk to her while she ignored him. Ororo, Logan, Kurt, and Wanda took turns on the monkey bars.

Jean and Pietro were happy to just sit on the benches by the playground and watch. Every once in a while Pietro would run around and push Rogue and Remy on the swings, help one of the kids across the monkey bars, though between Ororo and Kurt no one was in any real danger; and drinking some tea with Kitty. Jean played with them from afar with her telepathy, but most of the time the two young adults talked about the kids. Pietro wanted to know all he could about Wanda as well as who her friends were and what she was like when she was older. Jean was willing to tell him everything he needed to know, and the two laughed and joked about the hilarity of Kurt and Wanda's relationship when they were normal.

It was an odd occurrence, but no one was really arguing. Jean couldn't help but secretly hope that moments like this would last forever. Everyone, even the ones who had hurt the others, felt the weight of innocence.

"Troll, will you play hot lava monster with us? We need a monster!" Wanda grinned like the Cheshire cat. Everyone surrounded the boy, and he finally gave in, receiving quite a beating from the other players who had no reserves about using powers.

XxXxX

Piotr slept while Scott and the Professor talked. After explaining the theory and exploring the truths behind it, Scott moved to the side of the room, watching as the older man placed his hands on either side of the younger's head. After a long time of concentration, 2 hours by Scott's calculations, the two on the sofa opened their eyes. One spoke of exhaustion and the other of a sudden excitement. It was not the same excitement that also spoke of mischief, but of childish desire to explore life.

"Scott, it seems as if we have just saved a friend. Why don't you take him outside to play with the others? I must record my findings with Beast. Tonight I will ask that you, Jean, and Pietro join Hank and I in the library after the children go to sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

This is another explanation chapter! More details! More is coming up soon, and it will be more interesting than this, promise.

XxXxX

Scott, Jean, and Pietro wandered into the room, laughing about something one of the kids had said. It was an odd sight to see, Pietro conducting himself and being treated as an equal. None of the three felt at all as if it was forced. Pietro fit in.

"Glad to see you all enjoying yourselves. Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss." Scott and Jean immediately reverted to their serious persona, sitting down on the couch opposite of the Professor. Pietro silently leaned on the wall by the couch, looking confused at the situation. Not yet used to the routines of the X-men, he just looked at the four situated around the room.

"Hank and I have discovered something very interesting about the children. Obviously their minds as children still retain much of the information they had as adults, but there are some… shall we phrase them as psychological hindrances, that are missing."

"Professor, you mean like prejudices? We're adults, you don't have to sugarcoat it," Jean asked.

"Yes and no, Jean. It is more complicated than that. Have you noticed Logan has not been protective? He lacks his fear of loved ones getting hurt. Have you also noticed that Remy does not speak in third person? As an adult he often lacks a connection to his own life, but he is very connected now. Do you see what I am saying?"

"The Professor and I have been doing some tests, and as far as developmentally and mutation wise, they are technically fully grown adults." Hank pulled out some charts and passed them around. "In fact, the brain function in every child is much higher than that of their adult counter part."

"But that doesn't make sense. Professor, what does that mean? These kids… they aren't their adult counter-parts. They are so different, I don't really get where you're going." Scott leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face on his intertwined hands.

"Scott, the Professor and I were running our tests and we came to the same frustrations you are coming to. These kids retain much of their former selves and yet lack so much. We then took a different route. We started observing the other variable in the situation; Jean." Everyone looked from the blue mutant to the red-haired one, looking guilty. Pietro had been filled in on how Jean had done it, but obviously was still missing some points like everyone else. Pietro mostly just wanted to thank Jean for this opportunity, but he knew how guilty she felt having talked with her earlier.

"Jean, we believe you tapped into the power of the Phoenix in your frustration. With this power, we believe it is fully within your potential to reverse the natural aging of the human cells. That is how the matter of the physical age came about."

"Wow, I am SO glad I switched teams. You can seriously do some damage if you get pissed!" Pietro had dropped his crossed arms in shock and while the Professor and Hank laughed a little, Jean just put her head into her hands.

"Professor, this is all my fault," Jean mumbled into her hands. "How are we going to fix this?" Scott put an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close to him and trying to comfort the girl.

"Jean, it is quite alright. No damage has been done. In fact, because of this we have learned quite a bit about each of the children and their mutation. We have learned things we never would have learned had this not happened. We may even have found a way to get Rogue to control her powers."

Everyone stared at him in shock. They all knew that as a 5 year old, Rogue had some serious control over her powers, but none of them had really thought about what this meant for the older version. It was impossible to imagine a 22-year-old Rogue who could touch and enjoy exposure. She had long since grown out of her gothic phase, but she still tended to lean towards colors that weren't pastel, as well as things that covered all of her skin.

"You see," Hank stepped forward, "these children aren't actually children at all. The bodies can be explained, but the minds are more difficult. The Professor did some research and found that the minds, well, the minds are the same, they are just using different parts.

"These children are actually reflections of an alternate psyche!" Hand was grinning from ear to ear. The idea that any of this was possible opened up a multitude of options for science and it had the doctor wound up in excitement.

"In my own endeavors, I have found that each person retains a desire to stay a child forever. What this means in the mind is that a small version of themselves is created that, in simplest terms, stays a child forever. For most people, this aspect of themselves is hidden away in the recesses of their minds, never to resurface again, unless of course it has some… coaxing. Sometimes this coaxing is a traumatic even, a vivid memory, or, as in our case, deliberate coaxing from a telepath or other source."

"So, these kids in front of us, they are literally just a… a different version of themselves?" Pietro, who was knew to the science and general effects of telepathy was still trying to understand a lot of what went on in the conversation.

"Yes, Pietro. For example, it seems that in your sister's psyche, she desired to have a caring brother, and for those around her to not be cruel in any way. Can you understand why?" Pietro nodded at the Professor. He knew Wanda wanted simple things, but he never thought he would ever get a glance into her mind like the one he was getting now. It was frightening because Pietro knew that he had been part of the reason she needed a child-psyche to begin with.

"But I don't really understand what that says about Rogue, or even Piotr! Why was he always sleeping? Did he not have a child psyche?" Scott ran his hands through his hair. All of this was a lot to take in. It all made him feel very uncomfortable. These psyches had been hidden away for a reason. These psyches were the last thing most of their counter-parts had in the way of hope. These psyches were the reason all these people were X-men. These psyches, well, they had to have been the most vulnerable part of every single person. If something were to happen to any of the kids in this state, heck, even Scott couldn't blame them if they went nuts. These were the last parts of their minds that were completely untouched by the world. These parts still had hope.

"Scott, calm your thoughts. You have very valid points. If these parts of their minds get affected negatively in any way it could mean disaster. The child-psyche in all of us is the one thing that always keeps hopes and dreams. Without hope we lose a piece of our humanity. Scott, Piotr was a special case. Because of his mutation, there were extra barriers guarding his psyche that did not get broken down when Jean broke the others. He was sleeping all the time because he was between psyches, a very dangerous place to be. We are lucky to have caught it fairly quickly. Without a psyche there is no personality or thought process. All of that is directly linked to your psyche, and without it, you become a vegetable."

"Thank goodness the Professor and I were working hard to understand our children."

"Okay, so then what about Rogue?" Scott still maintained his previous fears, but tried to keep them quiet.

"Rogue's psyche lacks the many blocks she has as an adult. There are no big fears and no reasons to cause her to be timid in most situations. As her child-psyche, her powers are fully developed. When they are fully developed, she has complete control over them."

"Her brain functions are incredible. She has more potential as a mutant in her child-form than she ever did as an adult. Because of the freedom her child-psyche provides she can essentially pick and chose which strand of the person she wants to take. She could take their memories and thoughts, or she could take their powers, or she could just flat out take their energy, rendering them unconscious, instead of always taking all of them." Hank was so excited about this discovery. As he spoke, his eyes lit up and used his hands as much as his words to explain.

The conversation went on for a bit longer before they all headed to bed, agreeing to check in with Forge the next day to see how the effects could be reversed to bring back the X-men in their true forms, preventing any damage to the psyches before it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is a little rough. I have to say that I'm not all that great at righting action scenes, so this is what you'll have to suffer through.

Also, I have to say that I know you all love ROMY (Myself included) but I just have this ethical issue of having a couple of 5 year olds getting it on. Sorry, those ethics and all get in the way sometimes. Don't worry though, when they're back to normal I will let out all of this pent up fluff inside me!

XxXxX

Magneto was back, and his anger radiated off of him. He flew into the property with his cape billowing behind him. And he wasn't alone. The Professor, Jean, Scott, Pietro, and Hank raced to the front porch, the kids peeking out from behind the legs of the taller mutants, curious of the spectacle.

There were 7 of them. Magneto had pulled together the remnants of his disbanded Acolytes, as well as enlisting the help of Mystique's Brotherhood. It was going to be a full out battle, and the X-men feared the worst. They were all dressed for a fight, and ready to protect the children at all costs.

"Charles, you are outnumbered and out numbered! You will lose! And you refused me my daughter, so I will now be forced to take them all and train them! Your teachings will fail, and I will have an unstoppable mutant army!"

"Erik, you do not know what you're doing! These are not simply children! They are…"

"Save the lecture for your remain students Charles! Hand them over!"

"You will not take them!" Scott yelled.

"Then you leave me no choice! Attack!"

The battle began. Scott started blasting at Pyro, knowing he could do the most damage to their home and to the kids. Beast took on Toad and Blob, who were tag teaming, Pietro took Avalanche, while Jean started to battle Magneto.

Mastermind and the Professor were distracted mentally dueling, themselves. With all the parties of the X-men tied up, Mystique raced to the children, her focus on one child in particular. Rogue was standing silently in the back of the crowd of kids, Kitty, Kurt, and Remy in the front. Kurt and Remy were ecstatic at having something to do, while Kitty was trying to boss everyone around.

Mystique arrived at her destination, only to hear a small but loud voice interrupt her mission.

"Listen, lady, I don't really like you and you're mean and blue. I mean, Kurt is blue too, but he's nice! Go away, blue lady! I don't like you!" Kitty had her hands on her hips, glaring up at the woman. Mystique laughed, grabbing the girl by her pink shirt's collar, lifting her into the air.

"You insolent child. Get out of my way." Mystique threw Kitty out of her way and to the side. Jean turned to look, but was too late as she saw the girl hit the grass hard. Jean's eyes flared red.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!"

Everyone stopped for a moment. Jean's powers flared and she Rose even higher in the air. She flicked her hand at Magneto, sending him flying a mile out of the property. She did the same to Mystique in the other direction. The telepath's eyes were still growing red as she started helping Beast with Toad and Blob.

Avalanche had knocked Pietro out, and headed to the kids, picking kitty up and slapping a power-inhibitor around her neck quickly.

"What did you do to me you big bully? Put me down! Put me down now!"

"Nah, I don't think so, pretty Kitty. You were never really that manageable when we were dating, but I think I can control you now!"

Kitty's eyes got wide. This guy was not going to be nice to her at all. She started screaming, loudly and non-stop. The other children noticed and raced to help their friends in battle, al going their separate ways. Wanda ran to her brother who was still unconscious on the ground where Lance had knocked him out, Remy started throwing charged items at Pyro, who Scott was fighting and losing. Kurt was teleporting all over the battlefield, unsure of where to go. Storm shot lightening at Blab and Toad, who were almost completely finished.

Piotr in his metal form started to kick lance in the shin. "Let. Her. Go!" He said, his metal foot connecting with it's target every time.

"OW YOU LITTLE 'TARD!" Lance yelled, still holding the screaming girl in one arm, while trying to kick Piotr away. Unfortunately, it backfired and Lance dropped Kitty on the ground, who hit hard, again. She started to cry, and Piotr went to her and sat beside her while she cried not knowing what else to do.

"That is NOT a nice word!" Rogue yelled at the guy before Wolverine threw her into the air and Rogue grabbed Avalanche's face, knocking him out completely. Kurt teleported and caught Rogue before she fell and hit the ground. The two hugged, not noticing the metal-bender who had returned from his shallow defeat. Not far behind him was the shape-shifter.

Jean finished off Toad and Blob, who also now had charred skin courtesy of Ororo. She turned to see Scott and Remy finish off Pyro, but missed when Mystique grabbed Kurt and Rogue, putting the same power-inhibitors on them as Kitty had. She snatched them up and raced away from the battle, unseen by her adversaries.

Pietro was waking up and Wanda hugged him. "Troll! Yay! Now you can play with me!"

"Pietro, I will give you one more chance. If you bring your sister and follow me, I will forget about your disloyalty and traitorous actions." Magneto stood close to the siblings. Pietro, glared at his father.

"You know what? HELL NO!" Pietro jumped to his feet, grabbed his sister, and ran to the other side of the mansion. "JEAN! Magneto!" The redhead turned, lifted Magneto into the air, and dropped him down. She used her telepathy to break both of his legs and arms.

"Magneto, you will NEVER touch those children! If you do," she threatened, lowering herself into the crater she had created. "So help me I will personally use my powers to condense your lungs and rip every skin cell from your body. One. By. One." At this, she lifted him into the air again with Pyro, Toad, Blob, Mastermind, and Avalanche, sending them over the gates of the mansion and far, far, away.

The kids were all in one place again, crowded around Pietro, who was still holding his sister. Jean, Scott, and Beast trudged over to them. Jean's eyes had gone back to normal, that was until she realized there were a couple people missing.

"Scott! Where is Rogue and Kurt? I took care of all the Brotherhood and Acolytes! Where did they…" Scott and Jean starred at each other for a minute, realizing whom they'd missed.

"MYSTIQUE!"

Scott's eyes glowed red through his glasses, anger in every line of his face. Jean picked him up telepathically and they Rose into the air, spotting Mystique racing towards the back of the property with the two children in her arms. The two quickly flew and landed in front of the trio.

"Mystique, you're done." Jean removed Kurt and Rogue from the woman's arms, who roared in anger. Scott whipped off his glasses and sent the blue woman flying into the air, and Jean sent her even farther, channeling the Phoenix Force, and making sure that she wouldn't come back.


	16. Chapter 16

After Jean and Scott had retrieved all of the power inhibitors from the kids, sending them down to Forge for examination. Everyone was cleaned up and already back into their child-like habits. Jean, Scott and Pietro leaned against the back wall, watching the kids. The Professor was playing mind games with Remy and Kurt, and both of them were enjoying themselves.

"I never thought I would actually be able to stand up to my father. You know I always wanted him to want me. Watching him try and, well, destroy little kids, yeah, I know I'm not a good guy, but I'm not THAT evil." Pietro stared at the kids, his eyes scanning every little face, trying to visualize them all grown up again.

"Pietro, you're not a good guy, YET." Scott smiled. "You still have some learning, but you're nowhere near as evil as your father."

"Oh man! Watching Jean threaten him? That made my year!"

"It was nothing. Besides, he tried to take them, and there was no way he was going to get away with that!" Jean smirked to herself. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but it felt good to watch Magneto shrivel up in fear.

"So what do you X-geeks… I mean... yeah. Sorry, old habits. Anyway, what do you guys do for fun?"

"We have the danger room, which is always good for blowing off steam," Scott said.

"Wait, so are you telling me that when you guys aren't working, your working?" Pietro moved in front of the two X-Men veterans, his face showing his utter shock and disapproval.

"Pietro," Scott said laughing. "We have a lot of games, a pool table, an actual pool in the back, and you're free to come and go as you please as long as you're not causing trouble. Does that sound okay?" Pietro nodded slowly, still kind of shocked. He sighed; this X-Man thing could be more difficult than the speed freak originally thought.

The older mutants talked for a bit longer before they decided to go into the kitchen to grab some snacks for the kids. They hadn't eaten since before the fight and they were all looking kind of tired.

"Hey, do you think the kids might actually take a nap today? They've been too ramped up for the past couple of days but they're actually looking tired today." Scott looked at his two companions. They both looked ecstatic at the prospect.

"It would be nice to have time to ourselves again. I mean, I know that when all the students are here we never get any privacy to begin with, but it was more than we get now. Plus, we should probably figure out how to get them back to normal," Jean said. Despite the fact that they all knew their lives would get much easier when things were normal (if you could ever say that the X-mansion was normal), they all looked a bit sad at the prospect.

After a few moments of silence, the Professor grunted and held his head. The three who had been bystanders now raced to the man, crowding around him. Remy, who had been playing with the Professor started tearing up.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I… I was just playing a game and… and I didn't mean to! Please… please believe me! I… I don't know what happened, I'm… I'm so sorry!" Remy had started backing away in fear, holding up his hands as if to protect himself.

"Jean, Scott, I am fine. I was surprised by something in Remy's head. I would not want to push it while he is in his current state of mind, but it is something to be investigated later." The Professor started to wheel over to Remy, who was pressed against the far wall.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean…" Remy had a few tears spilling out of his eyes, so scared of what might happen.

"Remy, it is alright. You did nothing wrong." After the Professor said this, Remy ran and hugged the man around the neck, tears now falling freely.

Ororo looked up from her paints and started to walk towards Remy. She tugged at the Professor's arm, a sad look on her face.

"Mister, is Remy going to be okay?" Said boy let go and turned towards other child. He wiped tears away as Ororo wrapped her small arms around him. Remy looked shocked, but then hugged her back.

Jean 'awwed' at the sight, reminiscing about the friendship between the two when they were older. Scott just smiled, discretly pulling out a digital camera and snapping a picture. He knew that a lot of the X-Men had very little memories (and even less good ones) of childhood. He hoped that they would thank him and not kill him when they returned to normal.

"Speaking of which, Scott, we really should plan on tomorrow attempting to return them to their normal state. Any more attempts from Magneto or others could further more traumatize them and I would much like to preserve this part of my X-Men."

Scott rolled his eyes at the Professor listening to his thoughts, but sighed sadly at the thought of everyone back to normal.

Jean voiced his thoughts, though. "Professor, do we really have to? They're so sweet like this!"

"Unfortunately, Jean, I think we do." The Professor smiled sadly, quite enjoying the sound of little feet in the mansion. _Someday_… he thought. _Someday_.

XxXxX

So I've been re-watching a bunch of the X-Men: Animated Series shows, and I was reminded of the friendship between Storm and Gambit and I wanted to add it in. I know I could have made it a ROMY moment, but come on! Rogue, even as a child, would probably not do that. Anyway, that's my justification.

Also, Thank you all for reviewing. I do appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

The Professor, Forge, Hank, Scott and Pietro stood in the observatory room only a few feet away from Jean, who once again had the odd device on her head. She looked behind her, concern on her face.

"Jean, it is quite alright. We will do not want to overwhelm you. That is why we are conducting the experiment on only a few of the X-Men at a time. We are going to try this on the kids that have the least possibility of going through any unexpected difficulties. Remy, Kitty, Kurt and Ororo. Stay calm, and try to channel the energy you did the first time." The Professor spoke through the intercom. The children in question were playing with some cars in front of Jean while the others were upstairs taking a nap induced by the Professor and they were unlikely to wake up any time soon.

"Alright. Here I go…" Jean braced her covered head between her hands, focusing on the children. She remembered what they looked like as adults and how they acted, but she couldn't help looking at them as kids. After a moment, she stopped, having failed.

"Professor, can I go talk to her?" Scott asked, watching Jean's shoulders slump and Kitty run up to her and ask her to play. Jean refused.

"Go, Scott." The Professor rolled over to where Forge was analyzing some data, Hank and Pietro following.

Scott walked into the lab, motioning for Jean to go into the hallway with him. She took off the device and followed him out, keeping her head down.

"Scott, I… I don't want them to go back to normal. How can I? What if they go back to normal and don't remember what happened? What if Rogue still hates me? And she never gets control of her powers? What if Kitty forgets that Lance tried to kidnap her as a child? What if Wanda forgets that she actually cares about her brother?"

"Jean," Scott replied, pulling her into a hug. "Even if they do forget, these are the moments that will last forever, even if it's just to us." Scott moved her to arms length, still keeping hold of her. "If it ever comes to the point where we have to raise kids, I want it to be our own anyway. This was great practice, but when we do have little feet running around the mansion it wont be from some failed experiment, it will be because two people love each other and want to have hope for the future, for their kids. Jean, when I get the chance to raise a child, I want it to be mine, not someone I view as a friend. Don't you think?"

Jean sighed. Scott was right. She loved the X-Men as children, but the fact was that without them, Xavier would not have his team of mutants to save the world, as well as she would lose some good friends.

"Alright. Let's get in there and get our friends back!"

Jean strolled back into the room, radiating confidence that she knew was still only skin deep. Putting back on the device, Jean focused.

Jean remembered when Kitty was older, how she had just completed her second year of study at Bayville University, studying computer science and engineering. Jean remembered how proud they all were of her when she came home from the dorms for the summer and all she could talk about was how electronics worked and how she used her powers to help the process.

Jean even remembered when, against Jean and Scott's wishes, Kitty taught Amara and Jubilee how to hotwire a car (something she'd learned in college, go figure). Logan's bike and Scott's convertible were missing for days. The two, for once, managed to agree on some serious DR time for the culprits. Kitty also got a reprimanding, at which she just rolled her eyes.

Jean remembered when Remy had first joined the X-Men 6 years ago, and to this day he still maintains that his attraction to Rogue had everything to do with it. Rogue, though, having absorbed him many times since he joined (the scoundrel trying many crazy stunts to get her attention), told the girls at a sleepover one time that he did believe in the cause, probably more than most people in the mansion. She also indulged that he enjoyed Michael Jackson, often times dancing and singing along with his CDs.

Jean also remembered when Gambit saved Rogue a few years back from a Friends of Humanity mob that cornered her in an alley. He still claims he wasn't following her at the time, although Rogue is grateful either way.

Jean remembered when Kurt first asked Wanda out; how he had been so scared, stumbling over his words, and Wanda had no idea what was going on. Finally, Kurt teleported to the garden and picked a tiger lily, quickly teleporting back to the girl and saying "Vanda, here. I'm sorry I wasted your time, you're just so awesome and… I vould really like a date? Not the fruit, the.. the one with dinner and a movie? Or maybe no movie, maybe a play? I don't know if you like plays but…" When Kurt finally paused for a moment, Wanda hugged him and said yes. Jean remembered their fights, as well as their romantic moments.

Jean also remembered when, just a week before the accident, Kurt helped the just-graduated X-Men play a prank on the older generation in which they bought and set loose 10 pigs in the rooms of the older X-Men, labeling them 1 through 11, skipping the number 6. Finally, the elders realized the prank, having given up on finding the 11th pig. Jean also remembered the brutality of Wolverine's DR session and Kurt's punishment, a summer long internship with Kitty's Cooking School. Kurt's job was the official taste tester.

Jean remembered how much of a mother Ororo had been to her and others. She remembered one time when Amara had been heart-broken after a crush turned out to be a mutant hater, and Ororo just held the crying girl, rocking her back and forth. The red-head remembered when Gambit crossed a line with Rogue, saying some inappropriate things, how the weather witch reprimanded him and gave him advice, as well as comforting Rogue every time the girl cried from the desire to touch.

Jean reminisced for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. She knew that she wanted her friends back.

Focusing on her memories, Jean began to channel through her mind a small portion of the Phoenix's energy, feeling it radiate from her. Jean's hair began to whip her face and smoke filled the room. Scott made to race into the room to see if everyone was all right, but the Professor stopped him.

"Let it happen, Scott," the Professor said, attempting to reach out his mind to sense what was going on. A few seconds later, the Professor began to smile, pulling his hands away from his face. "I believe we have success."

There, lying on the floor, were the 5 X-Men, all in their adult forms, and all, according to the Professor, were in the correct state of mind and retained complete knowledge of the events that had occurred.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Mystique was furious. She couldn't believe that that the X-Men had beaten her even when numbers were in her favor! Angry, she intended to retaliate. She intended to pull together unknown mutants. Perhaps the Morlocks, or others would join her. She WOULD get her daughter back. Rogue was destined to be in her future and no old bat was going to stop her.

She had a plan. A most evil and excellent plan. They were children, yes, but they were also X-Men. Xavier would manage to manipulate them back to normal by the end of it. This plan would mean that the woman would have finally won.

XxXxX

A/N: So I have to say this was one of the most fun chapters to write. I'm starting to wrap things up (though it may not seem like that), hopefully there will only be a few more chapters (3? 4? but don't quote me on that). Anyway, the little memories Jean had of the X-Men were kind of things I wish would happen or that they would show more of in the show, or with the older versions just stuff I hope would happen if things continued, but I didn't want to write full stories on them or try to fit them into another story.

I love all of you that review, it really makes my day :)


	18. Chapter 18

FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF ALERT!

Okay, I was really bad this chapter. It's just all so adorable and cute and I think I got out all of that darn fluff that's been clogging up my system. Enjoy!

XxXxX

Remy sat up and groggily opened his eyes. He didn't remember anything until he looked at the three others slowly waking up around him. Staring at Kitty, Kurt, and Ororo, Remy remembered the experiment.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other as they woke up. "Man, I need to be careful about those wires. All that electricity to my brain is messing with my dreams."

"Tell me about it! I dreamed I was a kid again! And then the mansion got attacked…" Kurt looked straight at Kitty and the both said what the other was thinking.

"Oh crap!"

XxXxX

The Professor was sitting in his office facing his four back-to-normal X-Men, explaining what had happened. Ororo was the only one who was really following, but the rest understood some parts of the situation.

"Wait, so, basically, Jean crossed some weird wires in our brains to make us kids again? That is, like, SO freaky!" Kitty put her hands up, shanking her head.

"Wait, but why only us? Professor, why did only we get changed back?" asked Kurt, keeping his arms folded in front of him. Gambit leaned against the wall next to the three chairs in front of the desk.

"Dat's what Remy was wonderin' aussi, mon ami."

"The others will get changed back soon. Unfortunately, Rogue, Piotr, Logan and Wanda have very delicate mental states. Piotr with his mutation, Rogue because her mind is already very cluttered with psyches, Logan because of the many times his own mind has been suppressed, and Wanda because of her past and the emotions that control her mind. We must proceed cautiously with them. Fortunately, now that we know it is possible to return you all to normal the same way as the first time, it will hopefully be much easier."

"So Professor, when do we get to meet the cuties?" Kitty was practically rubbing her hands in anticipation.

XxXxX

Pietro had been re-introduced as an ally to the four X-Men. Kurt didn't say a word, but all of them did retain the memories that spoke to Pietro's honesty concerning his sister. The fact that even Scott trusted him was evidence enough of his sincerity.

After the re-introductions, the older X-Men were finally allowed to see the other children. Scott and Jean leading the way, the other five following. Kitty was currently talking to Pietro about similarities between cooking and engineering, and how some day he should try her legendary and delectable banana nut muffins. Remy shook his head when Pietro looked his way. The only thing that made them legendary was the fact that they were the most common weapons used in the danger room for the other students. Unless they were more 'rock' than 'bounce.' Then they were legitimate weapons for the older X-Men. Kitty was oblivious to the resting place of her muffins.

The Professor had begun to awake the kids from the lab before they left so that they would be wide-awake when the others got there. He himself stayed in the lab, going over some more numbers and variables with Forge and Hank for the looming experiment on the more fragile X-Men.

Kurt was pretty excited about seeing Rogue as a little girl. And Wanda as well. He had never really been able to spend time with Rogue as a child, and he was kind of excited to see what she would be like.

Ororo was calm. Children, even at this age, were nothing new to her. She spent many days with Evan when he was younger, and as interesting as seeing her fellow friends as children, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Everyone met in the rec room, the four remaining kids happily playing with the toys. Jean and Scott stepped back, leaning against the wall. Pietro stood awkwardly off to the side, and after a moment, Wanda walked over to him, asking to be picked up.

Kurt found Rogue reading by the bookshelf and walked slowly over to her, not sure what to expect. Rogue looked up from her book, seeing her brother kneeling down beside her.

"Kurt!" Rogue leapt into the blue man's arms, clinging to his neck. "I missed you!" Kurt cradled his sister in his arms. The two had become quite close over the years, often times comforting each other when in need, and this was something Kurt wanted, to see his sister so innocently happy.

"Rogue! How have you been?" Even though Kurt knew it had only been a few hours since he last saw her, he wanted to hear her answer.

"I was reading books! One about dancing cows, and one about a big puppy, but my favorite was the one about a Princess getting woke up by a hansom Prince! Do you think that could happen?"

"Rogue, I believe anything is possible in this mansion."

Remy, who had been watching the sibling exchange from a far smiled at Kurt's answer. Kurt put Rogue down and walked over to Wanda and Pietro, leaving Rogue with her books. Remy took this opportunity to kneel next to the girl.

"Chere, no warm welcome for moi?" He smiled. Remy lost any sarcasm that he usually had with the girl. This was, after all, a child.

Rogue stared at him. She moved to stand right in front of his kneeling form with her hands on her hips. "You are a big meanie. You tried to attack me! And you have cooties!"

All Remy could do was laugh.

On the other side of the room, Kitty had sat down next to Piotr and started playing cars with him. After a couple minutes, Piotr looked up and her, temporarily stopping the car noises from coming out of his mouth.

"Miss Katya?"

Kitty giggled. "Yes, Pete?"

Starring up at her, Piotr blushed a little, but soon stood up a little taller. "You are very pretty." After he said this, Kitty was the one to blush.

"Thank you!"

"Miss Katya? Are you married?"

"No…" Kitty stuttered. She wasn't sure where this child was heading, and she had never really had much experience with kids.

"Then someday, I will marry you! You're too pretty to be alone." After this, Piotr went back to playing with his cars, smiling and making car noises. Kitty just smiled and blushed in shock.

Whispering to herself so that he wouldn't hear, she said "I may have to hold you to that."

Ororo was sitting in front of Logan, a large fire truck in between them. Ororo had tried a few times to talk to him, but Logan just stared up at the woman, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, not saying a word. Ororo couldn't help but laugh a little at how shy he was.

"Scott, isn't it a little weird that the X-Men are facing their significant others? Save for the exceptions, but isn't that… kind of illegal?"

"Ummm… Yeah, Jean, I guess it is. But I don't think anyone is going to do anything weird. I think for the most part, they're learning that there is more to love than just romance. I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"What if…" At that moment, a horrendous screech of sirens blared through the mansion. The battle for the lives of these children wasn't over yet.


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry it took so long to update! I've had this chapter written, but my internet went out and I forgot, but no longer! Here is the latest chapter! Also, there are going to be two more chapters after this. It's almost done! I could cry for joy and sadness, but anyway, here we go!

XxXxX

After Magneto's most recent attack, the X-Men had hoped that would be the end of everything. Unfortunately, as they stared at the army standing in front of them, they knew that this was not going to be nearly as easy as they had thought it would be. Thankfully, the X-Men had fought worse, and four of the X-Men were back to normal, which added to their numbers.

"Kurt! Kitty! Take the kids inside and KEEP THEM THERE!" Scott yelled. "Storm! Give the mansion some cover! Fog! Lots of it! Jean, find Mystique and TAKE HER OUT! Gambit! You're with me. Full attack on the front line! Pietro! Do a run, hit, run! Take out the weaker targets! NOW! GO!"

Pietro had fear in his eyes, but Scott's idea was different than he was used to, and had the potential to work. He wasn't used to fighting like the X-Men did. He had only fought with the X-Men once before and their enemies were mutual and known. Pietro didn't know any of the mutants he was fighting against now except for Mystique, who was leading the charge. Despite his hesitations, Quicksilver raced into battle.

Storm's fog was surrounding the Institute and partially leaking into it, covering the tracks of Kurt and Kitty, who had raced to the lower level. Kitty was carrying Piotr and Logan, a sight that would have been hilarious in any other situation, while Kurt teleported Rogue and Wanda into the lower levels, Kitty following through the walls and soon after.

Scott and Gambit flung a constant barrage of kinetic energy at the forces coming at them. A few of the mutants were quick to dodge while others were not. The opposing mutants were not trained as a team and so they did not fight like one, unlike the X-Men, though their numbers were enough to keep the X-Men busy for quite a while.

Jean searched the crowd, unable to see the blue woman. Fury filled the woman. These were children! What monster would go after them? A small voice in the back of her Jean's head reminded her that the shape-shifter probably wasn't after all of them, just one.

Jean's eyes glowed red. NO ONE was going to take that poor girl away from them. Not Magneto, not Mystique, not ANYONE!

Having grown up at the Mansion, Jean knew the way in despite the fog. It was an advantage that Mystique wouldn't have. Even though Kurt and Kitty were fully capable of taking out the shape-shifter in battle, the despicable woman would use trickery as well as fighting techniques. The help of a telepath would never be rejected.

Racing through the mansion, Jean could hear the sounds of the battle beginning to lessen. The Professor and Beast had joined the battle and these inexperienced mutants wouldn't last much longer.

Jean reached her mind out to Kitty and Kurt.

_Is everyone safe?_

_Yes, _Kitty responded._ Everyone is fine. How about everyone on you're end?_

_They are fine. The kids?_

_Slightly confused, but doing fine. _Kurt smiled a little in his mind.

Finally reaching her destination, Jean opened the door to the Infirmary, where the kids had been taken. The four kids were sitting on the bed pushing and laughing while Kurt and Kitty stood ready for attack as the door opened.

"Kurt, Kitty, It's me. Code word: Miss May my stars are glowing!" Jean recited the safe words. Kurt and Kitty relaxed for a second, only to hear what sounded like Kurt teleporting, but he was right in front of them.

All three adults turned to look behind them, only to see a red wisp of smoke disappear, and only three children left on the bed.

XxXxX

The battle grounds were seeing more and more of the opposing side running away or falling to the ground, knocked out. The Professor was perched on the front steps of the mansion, using his telepathy to knock out some of the stronger forces coming at his school.

Kurt and Jean suddenly teleported beside him.

"Professor! Another teleporter has Rogue!" Kurt crouched down near the older man. "Can you find him?" After a minute of intense concentration, Professor X opened his eyes wide. "They are behind the mansion. Go, quickly, and take Gambit and Jean! There are more powerful mutants with them."

Kurt teleported to Gambit grabbed his shoulders and teleported to the back as Jean flew up and over the mansion.

"Mon Ami! Mon Dieu!"

"They have Rogue! Look! A helicopter!" Immediately, the two men focused on the flying vehicle, racing towards it. The other teleporting mutant was standing in front of it, holding a kicking Rogue.

"Aha, so you came after the girl! Oh, you are so foolish!" The other man said. Gambit began flinging cards at the mutant, but the teleporter was quick and experienced, never in a spot for more than a second. Gambit couldn't get a good shot at him, and even though Jean's powers had increased ten fold since high school, even she couldn't get a latch one his mind when he was coming and going so quickly.

"What do you want with her?" Kurt yelled at him. He was scared for his young sister and all the jolting must have been getting to her. The helicopter had begun to take off. The Red mutant was still teleporting, knowing he could catch the aerial vehicle if necessary.

"I want nothing more than some quick entertainment. I would have expected better of you, Kurt Wagner. You can hardly keep up!" The man was cocky and arrogant and he angered Kurt. Gambit tried what he could, but when the man was holding Rogue there was little he could do without risking hitting her.

"Give her back you monster!" Jean yelled. The three X-Men were so distracted they didn't notice that the helicopter was nearly a mile away now.

"You want her?" The strange man set the girl on the ground. Rogue began to laugh. It sounded different, though, and it wasn't until it was too late that Jean, Gambit, and Kurt realized why it was so wrong.

Rogue suddenly grew and changed from the cute child to a much taller blue woman with orange hair.

"You MONSTER!" Kurt yelled at Mystique.

Jean felt her anger course through her. Her hair began to stand on end and her eyes glowed a fiery red.

"How could you do this to your own daughter? WHERE IS SHE?" Kurt was furious. Mystique just cackled.

"Long gone! She is going to be retrained and she WILL obey me this time!" Mystique smiled sadistically. "Azazel, let us go!" She and the mutant now known as Azazel, teleported away.

Jean flew straight up into the sky. She was channeling the power of the Phoenix Force, and a thin layer of fire radiated from her body. Faintly in the distance, the helicopter could still be seen. Jean threw her hands towards it, her telepathy enhanced by the Phoenix. The helicopter began to fly backwards, back towards the three X-Men, who were being joined by the others who were done fighting in the front. Pietro had gone down to check on Kitty while the others just watched as Jean carefully brought the helicopter back down to earth.

Kurt teleported into the aircraft and snatched Azazel and Mystique, bringing them back out into the open and throwing them onto the ground while Gambit raced into the helicopter to retrieve Rogue. She was buckled into a childproof seat, and though it looked like no harm had come to her, she still did not look pleased. Gambit freed her from the confines and picked her up, carrying her to safety.

Jean picked up the two culprits with her telepathy, the pilot having disappeared when the helicopter landed. Her voice was deep and not her own, though it still appeared that she was in control. "You shall not return to haunt these children," she said, and even her friends shivered a little at the eeriness of her voice.

Jean flicked her arm towards the west, sending the two so far away that even the teleporter could not get them back any time soon. Exhausted, Jean began to fall from her place in the sky, and Scott raced to catch her.

"Jean! Jean! Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Just… I'm just tired. Is she okay?"

Scott smiled. His Jean was the bravest person around, and he was so proud of her. "Yes, she's fine, but she's giving Gambit an earful," Scott chuckled. And he was right.

"I know that manners say I have to say thank you, so I will say it. Thank you. But that doesn't mean you get any special treatment, mister! I still don't like you and you still tried to give me cooties! I do not appreciate that. Got it, bub?" The Professor, Hank, Scott, Jean, and Kurt laughed so hard that tears were coming out of Kurt's eyes. Gambit just gave a pretend-hurt look.

"But chére! Don't I get a kiss at least from the belle princesse?"

"Nope! But here," Rogue said, walking over to the man. She reached up her hands and Remy picked her up. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Thank you. Now, take me inside so I can play with Wanda!"

This made everyone burst out laughing again, but Remy just smiled as he carried his Princess into her castle.


	20. Chapter 20

This was THE most fun chapter to write. I loved it so much. I know there isn't a lot of ROMY, but my favorite under-appreciated couple gets quite a section in here, so enjoy! Only one more chapter to go and it should be done by tomorrow

XxXxX

Rogue, Wanda, Logan, and Piotr were finally back to normal. It had been easier than Jean expected, but also more saddening. When they returned to normal, so did most things in the mansion.

Jean was sitting in the rec room a mere hour after the change-back when she heard screaming, growling, and yelling, all feminine in tone. This could only mean one thing; Rogue had woken up.

"WHEN AH GET MA HANDS ON YA, SWAMP RAT!" Obviously, she was in the midst of remembering how Remy treated her in their child states. Jean could hear the pounding of feet coming down the hallway.

"Chere! Remy was un petit! You can't blame moi!"

"Oh yes Ah can!" Remy leapt into the room and catapulted himself over the sofa and around the chair Jean was sitting in. Rogue followed his movements to a tee and they were soon running into the kitchen. This would go on for a while and eventually Rogue would get Remy and they would fight. Remy always let her win, but everyone was fine with that, including Rogue.

Meanwhile, Piotr had wandered out of his room, scanning. "I do not know if Remy will survive this one," he stated, rolling his shoulders. "I must find Katya, have you seen her, Jean?"

Jean shook her head. Everyone had watched the change-back and helped return the others to their room, but then most had gone on to do their own things. "You might check downstairs with Forge." Everyone knew that it was the only place the Professor allowed her to practice with electronics. Kitty was good at what she does with technology, but she also had a reputation for trying new techniques and causing some serious damage. The library computers, ten in all, were just a minor percentage of the damage when she tried to 'upgrade' them.

"Spasiba," he said and began to depart. Halfway there, Piotr recalled a certain memory of the adventure, one including himself and a grown-up Kitty. His face turned from its usual pale white to a very bright red. He started to second-guess going to see Kitty, but had no choice as he was soon tackled by the said girl. Piotr stumbled back a little as Kitty wrapped her arms around him. She was not nearly as petite as she was when she was younger, but she was still quite small compared to Piotr.

"Peter! You're awake! I'm so excited!" Kitty let go of him and Piotr, who had wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively, set her down in front of him gently. "I know we haven't really been apart, just, you know, kind of different than our usual selves, but, I don't know, I guess I missed you! I loved being with the younger you, but it wasn't the same I guess. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kitty hardly took a breath and Piotr smiled, glad to be back to normal and back to the Kitty he was used to.

Then, Piotr again remembered what he had said to her while he was a child. The Russian turned bright red again.

"Katya, I am sorry…about… about… umm…" Piotr rubbed his red face, trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette in front of him. "I don't know what t say… but I… I apologize… for… you know…"

Kitty grabbed his face, pushing aside his hands to make room for her own on either side of his face. "Peter, you KNOW that I love you. We may have only been dating for a year, but we've been friends for four years now. You, first off, don't need to apologize because I was flattered and honored when you said that. Second, I…" Kitty stuttered for a minute. "If you meant it, for real, I wouldn't be mad, or angry. I… I think I… I think I might like that." As she said this, Kitty let go of Piotr and stared at the floor. It was now Piotr's turn.

He held his hand gently under her chin, guiding it to look at his own face, and smiled at the woman. "Katya, we've been dating for hardly a year, but some day, it would be my greatest honor to have a wonderful, beautiful, strong, independent woman like you take on my name and be mine forever." At this, he leaned down and kissed her, keeping one hand on her face and the other on her hips. The kiss was short, but sincere, and both came out blushing.

Piotr grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen for a snack, a goofy and triumphant smile on his face. Kitty, for once, was silent with a shy smile of her own, slightly nibbling on her bottom lip, vowing to remember that moment forever.

As they walked into the kitchen they saw Logan leaning over the counter, smiling at Ororo, who seemed to be teasing him at the moment.

"You could not take your eyes off of me! You were so shy!"

"Who says it wasn't a game? It looks like I won since I got you," Logan said, still smiling. It was a sight the whole mansion had gotten used to after Rogue had opened up and let Logan look after her, and even more when Logan finally took the weather witch out on their first date.

Ororo laughed and Logan moved to stand behind her and hug her. The two rarely got affectionate in public, but neither had realized they had an audience.

Kitty coughed a little to let their presence be known. Logan scowled a little, but moved himself to stand to the side of Storm, still holding on to her with one arm.

"What'cha need, Half-pint?" He growled, but still not losing the slight smile. He could never really stay angry at Kitty or Rogue. They were too much like daughters to him. Even one of the New Recruits, Jubilee, had grown on him.

"Logan, I like, have some big news! Like, Pete and I are getting married!" The whole kitchen froze. Logan slowly turned his head to the larger man, growling.

"WHAT?"

"Logan! Calm down! I was joking!" Kitty stood between the two men. It was a miracle that at this moment, looks could NOT kill, or else Piotr would be a dead, bloody, mutilated mess.

Logan calmed down a bit, but still shot glares at the two as Kitty pulled Piotr out of the room, attempting to prevent any unnecessary bleeding.

Ro laughed at Logan as soon as the two had left. Logan whipped his head around and glared at the woman beside him. "What's so funny?"

"You. You are so protective you have yet to realize that Rogue is 21 and Kitty is 19, almost 20. You're little girls are all grown up!"

Logan's scowl deepened. He did not like he sound of that. Not at all.

"Logan, someday you will have to let them go." Ororo placed her hands on his face, smiling at the sadness in his eyes. "You will not always be able to care for them, you will eventually have to trust someone else to do that job. Piotr is an honorable and worthy man of Kitty's love." He grunted, knowing she was right, but still not happy. "And Rogue will always have Remy to keep her on her toes and even through the arguments, you can still see the love they have for each other."

"Gumbo isn't good enough for her."

"Will anyone ever be in your eyes? Just… know that you trained her well. She will succeed."

Logan wrapped his arms around his African princess. "You're smart. I always wondered why I kept you around."

"You kept me around so I could entertain you with my tornados, that's why." Storm leaned in and placed her head on Logan's shoulder, hugging him, knowing that he would let go of the girls. Eventually.

XxXxX

Wanda sat on the couch in the rec room that Jean had recently abandoned. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans, her hair grown out and hardly any make-up on her face. Pietro was starring at her as if he had never seen her before. Wanda had changed.

"This doesn't change anything."

Pietro became more jittery. Jean had said that Wanda still had a temper, though she controlled it much more often than she used to.

"Wanda…"

"I don't care about your excuses. If you want me to trust you, you have to earn it and it's not going to be easy." Wanda sat straight up and glared at her brother.

"I understand." Wanda stood up and walked closer to her brother. She remembered how he had protected her during the fights and how he stood up to their father. She quickly hugged her brother round the shoulders.

When she let go, Pietro was in shock and made no movement to follow the girl out of the room. Outside, Kurt was waiting.

"It went well?" He asked, pulling his girlfriend close.

"Yeah, it actually did." Wanda held Kurt. "You know, you are quite a trouble maker."

Kurt laughed. "It is part of my charm, Da?"

"Yes, yes it is."


	21. Chapter 21

First off I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've just moved into college and the weird internet connection wouldn't let me upload chapters. I know it took so long and I'm so sorry. I had it written for a long time, and again, I'm soooooo sorry.

The FINAL chapter! It's so sad! this is my first multi-chapter story that has actually gotten finished! I'm already working on another one, but this chapter is mostly just and epilogue type thing with a little bit of the moral of the story at the end.

Everyone who reviewed has been awesome. Thank you for letting me know how much you appreciate the story. An author loves praises and critiques. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have been moving into college for my Freshman year and I didn't have internet, but I finally do and so here you go! The final installment.

XxXxX

It was a sunny afternoon and the Professor watched his students. Logan and Ororo were reviewing with the New Recruits, who had just arrived back from summer vacation. Logan was enjoying himself all too much, grilling the kids and reminding them of their own weaknesses. Storm was the gentler of the two, congratulating them on what they did remember.

Kitty and Piotr were laughing and talking in the garden. Ororo had been teaching Kitty about the rewards of gardening, and Piotr was completely willing to help. Kitty had learned that with roots, like wires, it was important to only phase the bad ones out and not the good ones. It was excellent power control and Kitty enjoyed the smell of the flowers.

Kurt was pulling Wanda around the yard trying to get her to dance with him while she was laughing and resisting only slightly. Wanda had become much more free and happy after she joined the mansion, mostly because she did not feel fear or uncertainty any longer. Kurt also helped.

Pietro was dragging his feet, following his sister. They'd had a chance to talk more and though Wanda was still reserved around him and Kurt was still wary, Pietro had made a significant impact on the team and it showed. Kitty was nice to him and Remy and Piotr understood Piotr, mostly because they had both been on the other side and knew what it was like to change.

Rogue was perched in a tall tree, reading a book, while Remy tried unsuccessfully to coax her down. Everyone knew that, had he wanted to, Remy could just launch himself into the tree, but the Cajun thought it was more fun to watch her from below, noticing the little smiles she would give him when he said certain things. It was those little movements that assured Remy that the book was just a useless prop. Rogue wasn't reading, and that made every word Remy said worth it.

The Professor smiled with Hank standing behind him.

"I see that it is true then, what they say about childhood. It may be fleeting, but those who value its truth and imagination have no boundaries." Hank pushed up his glasses as he spoke, staring at the students littering the lawn as well.

"The only thing stopping us from reaching our full potential is ourselves. Rogue and I have begun the tearing down of her mental walls and hopefully it will give her the opportunity to control her powers. Remy also has a wall, but it seems as if he is content to keep it there."

"I have never seen Wanda so open, and to think our X-Men became better friends because of all of this. Perhaps it should become a regular exercise!"

"My dear friend," Professor Xavier chuckled, "I fear that may do more damage to the adults than benefit to our students. Can you imagine Logan with children?"

The two men chuckled. As they were thinking about the events that would occur if Wolverine were given responsibilities of care over young children, Jean and Scott walked out holding hands.

"Everything is back to normal, lets try to keep it that way, Hank. The X-Men don't need any more trouble than what is already headed our way." Scott smiled, speaking of the troubles that were certainly soon to come.

"Jean, what is…"

"Professor, it's a ring. Scott asked me to marry him and I said yes. We were going to announce it at dinner. Can you keep it quiet until then?"

"I can. Congratulations. It is good to see that the mansion is growing in all forms of relationships. Will you two stay here? I'm sure I can hire someone to build you your own house on the property if you would like. We have plenty of teachers in the mansion itself anyway, it would be nice to have some empty rooms around here for once."

"It sounds marvelous, Professor," Jean said as she hugged the Professor.

It looked like a little bit of childhood innocence could do miracles for mutants stuck in the middle of a war. And everyone hoped it would last for a while. Everyone hoped the memories would bring more hope to this hopeless world.

Never let the child inside of you die. It is the only thing that can see the world in all of it's glory and potential. It is the only thing that can truly change the world.


End file.
